


as fast as love can go

by displayheartcode



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/F, Queen of nothing spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Vivi is on a quest for true love.
Relationships: Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	as fast as love can go

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Tam Lin adaptation sung by Tricky Pixie.

Heather remembered her in pieces. The girl in the coffee shop with the tinted glasses and sly smile, the one who always appeared during Heather’s shifts as a barista.

“And what name do I put on the order?” Heather uncapped the second pen for that day. She blew a wayward strand of pink hair out of her mouth.

Some of the girl’s easy confidence left and her shoulders slumped as she stuttered out a name.

Heather turned the name over in her mouth. _Vivienne_. She looked over the girl again, taking in her tangled brown hair and the jean jacket that’s studded with enough pins and buttons to become a makeshift piece of armor. She didn’t look like a Vivienne _._ The name felt strange and elegant like it belonged to someone else.

“Okay, one soy-milk latte coming up for Vivi,” said Heather.

The look on the girl’s face made her heart stop.

**-**

They walked down the sea-salt worn boards of the pier together, picking at the salt taffy in their waxy paper bags until their mouths were sticky with sugar. There was something about the way the twilight changed Vivi’s features that Heather liked, how it made her cheekbones sharper, the delighted curve of her mouth more familiar.

What would it be like to kiss this mysterious Vivienne? Heather wondered. She couldn’t remember what they were even talking about. Something about sisters or maybe even Heather’s latest art project. They had somehow fallen into an easy silence as if they already knew these things about each other. There was a familiarity with Vivi matching her stride, her presence comforting.

Heather pulled out a piece of taffy and reshaped it between her fingers.

_Where have we met before?_

-

The silky material of Vivi’s jacket was bunched up in Heather’s hands as she pulled the other girl closer.

“Heather…” The rest of it died on Vivi’s lips, a soft moan as she cupped the back of Heather’s head.

Heather slipped a hand under Vivi’s sequined blouse. The touch of her soft skin was like a lightning bolt. _I’ve kissed you like this before_. She angled her head and opened her mouth more, tasting the raspberry ice cream they had shared on their date to the park with Vivi’s little brother. _We've done this before._

She steered Vivi against the living room wall. Her breath was coming out in hard pants. Vivi’s eyes were wide behind her tinted glasses, the black of her irises shiny with desire.

Heather pulled back. “Your eyes are wrong,” she blurted out.


End file.
